


Almost Lover

by AFey



Series: Starving [1]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Grace on the morning of Frankie's departure.





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Almost Lover by Alison Sudol (A Fine Frenzy)
> 
> This was supposed to be a standalone drabble, but then S4 happened and I couldn't leave Grace like this.

Grace falls asleep, Frankie’s warm breath a rhythmic caress on her neck, and wakes to desolation. Her bedroom is aglow with morning light but it’s no match for the gloom that settles in her body. She knows before she rolls over and checks, that she’s alone. No arm encircles her waist. No mumbling or snores break the silence. Frankie is missing from her bed and hours from now she’ll abandon her for a new life in Santa Fe. Grace knows she’ll survive the loss. But that’s all it’ll be. Surviving, not living, in a joyless world suffused with missed opportunities.


End file.
